kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die neue Heimat der Dunhammer
Datei:Dunhammer.jpg Eventreihe der [ModanDunhammer und des Handelskontors beginnend 13.04.2013 bis dato Bestandsaufnahme(13.04.2013, Solme): Tage waren vergangen seit der Rat zugestimmt hat, dass der Dunhammerklan die Sumpflande und damit auch Menethil zugesprochen wurde. Der Than Brumling Trotzstirn machte sich nach der Ratssitzung auf, um mit Solme Menethil zu begutachten. Was die beiden antrafen war alles nicht besonders erfreulich und das Schlimmste was einem Zwerg passieren kann, es war nass....nass, Wasser überall. Solme meinte zu Brumling das da der eine oder andere Dunhammer aber kräftig meckern wird. Zuerst besichtigten die beiden die Festung, welche der von Dun Garok glich, hier könnte man schon ein Heimatgefühl bekommen, dachte sich Solme, wenn die Mauern trocken geblieben sind und nicht irgendwo Wasser eindrang. Nach einem Rundgang durch Festung und Stadt, beauftragte Brumling Solme sich darum zu kümmern das der Umzug der Dunhammern in wenigen Wochen vollzogen werden konnte. Solme seufzte, nickte aber und schaute sich nochmal um. " ein hartes Stück Arbeit was du mir da gibst Brumling, doch ich gebe mein Bestes für den Klan, das weißt du hoffentlich." Brumling nickte nur, er war die ganze Zeit über ruhiger und nachdenklicher geworden. " ich reise zurück in die Schmiede und veranlasse das Baumaterial hergeschafft wird. Gib mir Bescheid wenn was fehlt oder besorge dir einfach alles " Damit schritt er aus der Stadt, schwang sich auf seinen Greifen und rauschte davon. Solme ging auf das Gasthaus zu, alle Häuser waren mit kleinen Schutzwällen aus Erde und Säcken bestückt um das Wasser zurückzuhalten. Im Gasthaus war es trocken doch leer und still, sie ging nach oben fand ein Bett, setzte sich darauf und machte sich Gedanken. Der Erste Bericht (13.04.2013,Solme): Bericht an Brumling Trotzstirn. Lieber Brumling, in Bälde sollen ja die Dunhammer in ihre neue Heimat umziehen, hier nun ein Bericht was alles geschafft wurde. Es ist ein Anfang und ich hoffe du wirst zufrieden sein. Als Erstes wurden die Häuser ausgemistet, neu möbliert, zunächst natürlich das Gasthaus und einen Wirt haben wir auch schon der schon einen beachtlichen Vorrat an Bier im Keller liegen hat. Übrigens die Mauern im Keller des Gasthauses sind dicht und kühl durch das Wasser was sie umgibt, also werden wir da keine Probleme haben ein kühles Bier zu bekommen. Nach dem Gasthaus wurde die Schmiede wieder eingerichtet, damit nicht alles aus der Eisenschmiede herschaffen muss. Wir können nun Werkzeug und Waffen herstellen. Weitere Häuser wurden hergerichtet , so das sich die Dunhammer einrichten können. Handwerker die geholfen haben, wollen sich zum Teil in der Stad ansiedeln, aber erst wenn sie dein OK bekommen. Liebe Grüße Solme Der Zweite Bericht (13.04.2013, Solme): Bericht an Brumling Trotzstirn. Lieber Brumling, Ich kann dir berichten, dass Gröbste ist geschafft. Menethil besitzt wieder einen Flugpunkt, allerdings im Moment nur mit einem Greifen, weil der Platz der Greifen immer wieder ansackt und erst untermauert werden muss. Das ist das nächste Problem, wir haben Stege gebaut so das man nicht durch das Wasser waten muss. Das Wasser wird nicht mehr zurückweichen, wir müssen damit leben. Doch Lösungen sind schon vorgeschlagen worden die ich gerne mit dir besprechen möchte. Der Hafen konnte zum Teil gerettet werden und Schiffe können zumindest an einer Anlegestelle wieder anlegen. Es wird noch viel zu tun sein, aber wenn der Klan hier lebt geht es vielleicht schneller. Die Festung ist bereit uns Zwergen aufzunehmen. Wer welche Unterkunft bekommt entscheidest du. Es wäre gut wenn wir zwei uns vor dem Umzug treffen können, erstens um die Stadt zu besichtigen und zweitens um den Umzug zu planen. Das Handelskontor hat mich angeschrieben und gefragt welche Unterstützung wir vom Kontor benötigen. Werde heute Abend (Sa. 13.04. 20:30 Uhr) in Eisenschmiede sein. Liebe Grüße Solme Anerkennung (14.04.2013, Brumling): Brumling sitzt auf einem Haufen Sandsäcke, die eines der Häuser in der Hafenstadt vor dem Wasser schützt. Mit grimmiger Mine liest er die Listen von Solme durch. Einen Humpen Starkbier neben sich stehend wird der Gesichtsausdruck immer grimmiger. Nach einigen weiteren gelesenen Zeilen ergreift Brumling den Humpen um einen großen Schluck daraus zu nehmen. Etwas abseits sieht Brumling, wie Solme Dunhammer mit zwei weiteren Zwergen weiter die Befestigungen der Stadt prüfen. "Hm das Mädchen wird erwachsen," brummt der Zwerg vor sich her. "Man merkt ihr immer mehr an das das Blut der Dunhammer in ihr fließt!" Brumling nimmt sich die Listen wieder vor die Solme für ihn erstellt hat. "Kleine du erarbeitest dir hier deine Zukunft!" Mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht arbeitet der alte Zwerg die Listen weiter durch. Der Dritte Bericht (15.04.2013, Solme): Bericht an Brumling Trotzstirn. Lieber Brumling, für den Umzug ist alles vorbereitet, allerdings habe ich schlechte Neuigkeiten und einen Vorschlag. Nach dem letzten Gespräch in Menethil, bin ich mit Tyramgar nochmal durch die Stadt gegangen und haben und die Mauern und die Festung nochmal angeschaut. Die Festung zu retten macht keinen Sinn, das Riff, welches die Stadt trug ist zur Hälfte weggebrochen, dadurch werden wir auch nie die Stadt trockenlegen können. Allerdings könnte man das ganze Gemäuer was übrig geblieben ist von Festung und Stadtmauer nutzen um bei Gefahr die Stadt endgültig zu versenken. Ich denke darüber hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht. Das kann man nach dem Umzug besprechen. Da ich mir das Sumpfland genau angeschaut habe, mache ich dir einen Vorschlag, das Hochplateau, im Gebirge oberhalb Menethils eignet sich am Besten um dort die Dunhammer sich ansiedeln zu lassen. Auf einem Stück haben Bauern begonnen etwas anzubauen, allerdings weiß ich nicht wem zu nutzen, die sturen Kerle gaben keine Antwort. ((ooc: das Handelkontor hat das Recht bekommen dort Landwirtschaftlich tätig zu sein, muss mit den Dunhammern ein neuer Vertrag geschlossen werden, wird Freitag abgesprochen wann das geschieht)) Ein Stück weiter gibt es einen direkten Tunnel mit intaktem Tor , der zur Eisenschmiede führt, einen Haken hat das ganze oder besser gesagt, gut ist es man kommt dort nur durch die Eisenschmiede hin oder indem man einen Greifen nimmt. Also wäre das Gebiet gut zu verteidigen und man kann auch die Bewohner der Stadt dorthin bringen sollte es zu einem Angriff auf Menethil kommen. So ich werde mich in nächster Zeit in Eisenschmiede aufhalten und alles für den Umzug vorbereiten. Liebe Grüße Solme Alte und Neue Wunden (18.04.2013, Lunra): Mit der Wucht eines anstürmenden Widders krachte die hölzerne Trainingsramme auf den kalten Stahl des Argentumschildes. Der dumpfe Klang des Aufpralls wurde schnell durch das Scheppern einer auf Steinplatten aufschlagenden Rüstung und einem gepfefferten zwergischen Fluch übertönt. Wütend auf sich selbst ließ Lunra ihr Schild fallen warf ihren Helm in eine Ecke und starrte das Trainingsgerät an, auch wenn ihr Blick ins Leere zu gehen schien. Die Ärzte hatten sie gewarnt, dass ihr Gedächtnisverlust nicht die einzige Folge ihres Unfalles war. Diverse Frakturen und schlecht verheilte Knochenbrüche hatten sie einiges ihrer früheren Beweglichkeit gekostet. Das führte dazu, dass sie schlicht und einfach nicht mehr in der Lage war so mit Zweihandschwertern umzugehen wie sie das gewohnt war. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie ihre massive Argentumrüstung aus ihrer Halterung genommen und ihr getreues Parierschwert geschärft. Sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht um wieder in Form zu kommen doch mittlerweile konnte sie den Trainingsgeräten des Kreuzzugs standhalten ... zumindest normalerweise. Heute jedoch konnte sie sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Diese Närrin von Dunhammmer! Wer glaubt sie eigentlich wer sie ist? Wer hat wohl diesen Klan zusammengehalten während sie wie ein kleines Mädchen durch die Welt gerannt und sich nahezu hat umbringen lassen! Und dann stellt sie sich hin und versucht mir was vorzumachen über Taktik. Pah! Als ob sie auch nur ansatzweise mehr Erfahrung darin hätte wie ich. Nun technisch gesehen war Lunras Gedankengang nicht ganz korrekt, denn wirklich erinnern an ihr taktisches Niveau konnte sie sich nur wage so gesehen wäre es sogar möglich dass Solme zur Zeit mehr wusste. Aber Lunra hatte alle alten Berichte über ihre Methoden und Taktiken als Kriegsmeisterin gelesen und mittlerweile scheint sich bei ihr auch ein Gefühl einzustellen was die richtigen Schachzüge sind. Doch wenn Lunra ehrlich war war es nicht einmal Solmes fehlender Respekt, der sie so sehr aufregte ... nein es war etwas was während ihres Streites in ihr aufgebrodelt war .... etwas das sie zunächst nicht zuordnen konnte. Dornarr... Sie war überrascht gewesen wie plötzlich sie einen solchen Hass auf Solme entwickeln konnte. Aus dem Nichts, wie ein Blitz am Nachthimmel. Jetzt einige Tage nach dem Streit vor Than Trotzstirn und mit genug Zeit die alten berichte genauer durchzulesen und zu vergleichen glaubte Lunra zu wissen was passiert war. Ich bin nicht rechtzeitig aus Nordend zurückgekommen um Dornarr zu retten. Er starb unter Solmes Regentschaft ... irgendetwas in mir scheint Solme immer die Schuld daran gegeben zu haben, aber solange ich noch bei Sinnen war konnte ich diese Stimme in meinem Kopf unterdrücken .... doch jetzt konnte ich mich einfach nicht mehr daran erinnern und diese Stimme wurde ungedämpft laut. Lunra schnaubte. Eigentlich störte sie sich mehr daran, dass sie ihre Gefühle dermaßen hatte gehen lassen. Und das auch noch vor dem Than. Wenn se aber genauer darüber nachdachte wusste Brumling vielleicht sogar, dass dieser Streit nicht ernst zunehmen war ... sonst hätte er wohl kaum stumm neben dran gestanden solange wie er es tat. Nichts desto trotz stand sie zu dem was sie Brumling gesagt hatte. Ehre. Stolz. Tradition. Das sind starke Worte ... aber was auch immer der Dunhammerklan einmal war ist irrelevant. Was zählt ist was wir jetzt sind. Noch kein Dutzend heimatlose Zwerge, kriegs gebeutelt und emotionale Zeitbomben. Es spielt keine Rolle wie gut unsere Kämpfer sind, wir haben nicht die Anzahl Menethil offen zu verteidigen. Schon gar nicht in dem desolaten Zustand der Stadt. Aber das will ja Garnbarts legendäre Tochter nicht wahrhaben! Lunras Blick fixierte die Trainingsramme, die immer noch mit hoher Geschwindigkeit rotierte. Wütend auf sich selbst, Solme und alles andere griff sie ihr Schild, sprang auf und rammte den Holzbalken mit voller Wucht. Diesmal fiel sie nicht zu Boden, im Gegenteil der Balken splitterte im vorderen Bereich und schwang dann langsam zurück, völlig abgebremst. Lunra atmete schwer und stellte fest, dass ihre Kehle schmerzte ... sie hatte wohl beim Angriff lauthals geschrien ohne es zu merken. ,,Weist du Luni manchmal frage ich mich ob du nicht den Beruf verfehlt hast. Was du so beim Kämpfen von dir gibst ... nicht sehr Paladinhaft." Lunra drehte sich herum um in das breite Grinsen von Gyvar Feuerschmied, dem Chefingenieur des Dunhammerklans und langjähriger Freund Dornarrs und Lunras, zu blicken. ,,Was ist los mit dir Mack? Keine Anspielung darauf ob ich ich im Schlafgemach genauso anhöre? Hast du es endlich aufgegeben mich für meine Lebensart zu necken oder planst du gar deine eigenen Forschungen anzustellen?" Mack hebte abwehrend die Hände. ,,Woah ganz ruhig Schwertmaid, kein Grund gleich die schweren Geschütze anzudrohen. Und du weisst dass ich nicht eher aufgeben bis ich dich holde Maid in starken Zwergenarmen sehe. Dämliche Keuchheitsgelübde sind Sache der Menschen. Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich habe deine Materialliste durchgearbeitet." Mack wedelte mit einer Pergamentrolle herum, die Lunras Siegel trug. Sie erinnerte sich. Nach ihrem Streit mit Solme übertrug Brumling Lunra die Verteidigung des neuen Plateaus der Dunhammer und Menethils. Keine einfache Aufgabe. Die Sedimente and en Stadtmauern waren völlig durchnässt oder abgetragen, keine Chance eine standhafte Mauer zu errichten. Die Festung würde einen halben Dutzend betrunkener Zwerge, die sich gegen die Nordwand warfen nicht mal 3 Sekunden standhalten und abgesehen davon war überall Wasser ... das würde Orcs wenig stören aber den Zwergen stand das Wasser bis an Kniehöhe. Lunras Vorschlag war simpel. Die beste Methode eine Hordenstreitmacht empfindlich zu dezimieren ohne eigene Verluste zu riskieren. Allerdings war sie nicht sehr human, weswegen Solme natürlich dagegen gewesen war. Menethil ist der Köder. Wenn die Horde versucht die Stadt zu nehmen wird sie blind in unsere Falle tappen. Mörserfeuer vom Plateau, Sprengladungen und Minen im Tor und unter der Brücke ... was diese Hölle überlebt ist leichte Beute für unsere handvoll Truppen. Aber Solme will ja dass der Klan ehrenhaft kämpft wie zu Zeiten als wir noch ein Dutzend mal mehr Zwerge waren ... die hat einfach keine Ahnung. Gyvar rollte das Pergament auf und begann Schritt für Schritt. ,,Also das meiste hier ist kein Problem. Es wird eine Stange Gold kosten, aber abgesehen davon ist es leicht zu bekommen. Der Trick wird sein alles richtig einzustellen. Wir müssen die exakte Entfernung vom Plateau zu Menethils Eingang wissen. Dazu nach Möglichkeit ne statische Einschätzung der verbleibenden Mauer. Bestenfalls Fernzünder oder exakte Zeitzünder für die Minen sonst treffen wir sie nicht richtig ... das wird eine gewaltige Rechenarbeit und wir werden einige Zwergenhände dafür brauchen. Wir haben nicht zufällig die Möglichkeit nach Dun Garok zu gehen und meine alten Sprenglager dort zu retten? Da hätte ich mehr als genug Material." Lunra dachte einen Moment darüber nach während sie zur Ecke ging um ihren Helm wieder aufzuheben. ,,Die OP Trollbann hat die Ostseite des Walls gesichert, aber das bedeutet nur, dass die Untoten auf der Westseite höllisch sauer und wachsam sind. Aber selbst wenn wir es schaffen sollten ungesehen nach Dun Garok zu kommen haben wir das Problem, dass wir immer noch nicht wissen was unsere Brüdern und Schwestern dort überhaupt getötet hat. Als wir dort waren um unsere Gefallenen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen gab es keinerlei Kampfspuren. Wenn wir es also vermeiden können würde ich einen Bogen um Dun Garok machen, der Ort ist mir unheimlich. was den Rest angeht ... sorg du dafür dass wir sämtliches Material haben und ich schlage Solme breit uns Arbeiter für deine Messungen zu geben. " Mack wirkte nicht gerade überzeugt. ,,Das wird ihr aber gar nicht gefallen Süße." ,,Es ist mir völlig egal was ihr gefällt oder nicht. Entweder sie hält sich an meine Verteidigungspläne oder wir werden alle verrecken in diesem Dreckssumpf. Das sollte selbst in ihre Birne gehen." Mack brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Lunra wagte es nicht ihm zu sagen, dass sie keinen Scherz gemacht, sondern jedes Wort ernst gemeint hatte. Kategorie:Zwerge Kategorie:Khaz Modan Kategorie:Geschichten